wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Firelily the RainWing-SandWing
Deadly yet beautiful. Isn't that what everything is? The prettiest of plants hide poisons in them; the most charming of animals could hold a lethal bite. What about a dragon? Young and pretty, yet deadly to the touch. There's much like her in the world. Is it good, or bad? __notoc__ This is Puppy’s OC and coding. Please do not use any of this page in any way without my permission. Thank You! Firelily is a semi-violent (sometimes) RainWing-SandWing hybrid. She’s my very first WoF OC and hybrid OC, so keep that in mind while viewing everything else because she’s changed little since then. Some of this might end up being spoilers for the fanfic The Deadly Dragonet. Also: most of her backstory came from an RP I did forever ago, when I also created Frostbite and made up some of his backstory. By the way, there is kinda death and stuff, so, violence warning in Firelily’s backstory. Appearance With Firelily, it’s hard to assign just one color to her. She doesn’t quite have a ”natural” scale color like most RainWings. But when not overly emotional, she tries to keep them shades of dark purple, blue, and pink. These colors are easily changed to show her emotions, as she continues to exhibit what little control she has over them. Body wise, though, from far off she’d look like a normal RainWing. Her scale patterns are the same, and every scale besides the little circles can change colors (those stay a sandy color). She has a barbed tail, and dark eyes like her SandWing father. She’s not quite tiny, but not quite average, either. And depending on who you talk to, Firelily’s pretty thin. That mainly comes from her SandWing gene to not need to eat as often; but is still contradicted by her RainWing gene for a normal supply of food. Firelily wears the necklace/bracelet Frostbite got her when they met, sometimes fiddling with it while she tried to keep her scales from showing her worry or distress. Otherwise, she wears nothing. Backstory Firelily’s story begins the night before she was meant to hatch, in Hibiscus’s cottage in the RainWing Village. For reasons no part of me could quite agree on (was she hungry? Sleepy? Ask her friend but he slacked off?), Hibiscus left the egg unguarded for a moment too long. And when she came back, her egg was gone. Little did she know who took it, and who would raise her daughter besides her... Firelily hatched the next morning, the last of the three eggs there to hatch. The first faces she ever saw were the faces of her captor and her daughter, then the faces of her friends. She grew up with these dragons, being told stories of her parents by Silencekeeper and Umbra and Dimglow to keep her company. Often times she’d dream of her parents, and her older brother she supposedly had. Until she dreamed of someone new. Two new dragons, to be exact. Starseer and Vulture. At first Firelily hated them with a burning passion for randomly popping into her life and not even giving any warning or doing any good, and she still sometimes thinks of them that way. Even after she was back with her mother, they Dreamvisited her. But by then they were off finding their own families, and wanted to stay in touch. But back to before then. One night, Silencekeeper pulled the three of them over, and away from the earshot of her mother. She told them tomorrow they’d be free, so long as they did nothing and left all of it to her. No one argued with her. Firelily told this to Starseer and Vulture, and the next day they crept into a corner to watch what was about to unfold in their dining cave. In short, a battle. Silencekeeper and Shadowlurker clawed at each other with fiery anger from both sides. Firelily had just watched hopelessly while Umbra muttered cries of distress from what she was hearing in Silencekeeper’s mind. The final words of their captor was a spell. None of them could hear what it was, but they watched their friend drag her mother’s body across the blood stained dining cave and just to the ledge. With one last cry from Umbra, the same dagger that killed Shadowlurker came back to life and killed Silencekeeper. The three dragonets were alone, with no one but each other and the scar of the memory from the battle. They finished the job, tossing the dead bodies over the edge where they’d never be found, and mourned. Thinking back to that day, Firelily wondered what would’ve been different if she’d just gone in there and thrusted her tail anywhere on Shadowlurker’s body, and if Silencekeeper would still be alive then. Then it was time to stop mourning and continue on with their lives. Firelily introduced the dragons she’d only seen in dreams to the dragons she’d spent all her life with. And Starseer and Vulture brought them around Pyrrhia to let them meet each of their parents. Or, mainly, Firelily’s parents, since Dimglow’s SkyWing parent was dead and her other parent and Umbra’s frequented the Rainforest. And the first stop was the Scorpion Den, where Firelily finally met her father and brother. She also met Frostbite, an IceWing who was meant to be hunting hybrids, whom she also ''found out Cactus did not approve of because of it. But she didn’t pay much mind to him, who proved he was thankful she was alive in his own, no-physical-contact way. Then Firelily, Umbra, Dimglow, and the newly added Frostbite traveled to the Rainforest. There Starseer (I think) guided Firelily and Frostbite to where Hibiscus was, while Vulture (I think) showed Umbra and Dimglow to where their own parents would be. And then that’s just about the end of Firelily’s story, or so far that I’ve written. After that, as I said before, Starseer and Vulture left again to find their own family (which I might write a story about), and the rest of them moved off to this nice island (because I love my OCs living on islands, apparently) on the coast of the Rainforest. Personality Firelily, herself, has literally described herself as “a walking death trap” once, basically summing up what she thinks about herself. She knows she‘s deadly and doesn’t quite like intrusion of her personal space as such. But, beneath the hard and sarcastic layer of Firelily’s personality, is a soft spot for the dragons she’s friends with. She’ll go out of her way to help them, and she’s actually not (visibly) afraid to kill, either. She also has a liking for shiny things, something she didn’t see often when they were with Shadowlurker and Silencekeeper. The darker, meaner part of Firelily all outsiders see may actually come from her insecurity to drive off dragons that she thinks are getting too close to her. She’s the type of dragon that, most of the time, wouldn’t get close to a dragon knowing that they’d run off without her one day anyway. Relations '''Hibiscus- '''Firelily’s mother, and someone she had just met at the end of her book (The Deadly Dragonet). She sometimes wishes Hibiscus didn’t lose her egg, then realized she wouldn’t have done any of the awesome things she’s done or met the dragons she had if she didn’t. '''Cactus- '''Firelily’s father, and like Hibiscus, someone she just met at the end of her book. She never thought of her father much, since the stories she was told was always about her mother, if not how much both of them liked each other. '''Sidewinder- '''Firelily’s older brother. She didn’t meet him until she met Cactus, although she knew he existed. When they met, Sidewinder all out hugged her, knowing his sister was alive. Firelily never realized how much she’s on his mind, either. '''Dimglow- '''one of the fellow dragonets who’s egg was stolen, and one of Firelily’s friends. Once Dimglow had offered to help Firelily’s venom not be so dangerous, but she declined in case they’d need it one day. '''Umbra- '''the second dragonet who’s egg was stolen, and the second of Firelily’s friends. She liked her smart, bookworm-y attitude, especially when she needed help on history. It also helped that Umbra always had a way to read her mind. '''Silencekeeper- '''the third friend of Firelily’s, and their capture’s daughter. Silencekeeper basically raised the three of them, and was like this weird combo between a mother and an older sister to Firelily. She died to then the others could be free. '''Shadowlurker- '''Firelily’s capture. The older dragon almost never payed attention to them, unless she wanted to yell at them or complain about them. At the end, Shadowlurker was killed by her own daughter. '''Starseer- '''a dragon Firelily’s known almost all of her life, Starseer and Vulture had used her Dreamvisitor to try to find Firelily’s location and help her, and hired by Hibiscus. How well they did with that mission. But if it wasn’t for them, none of the dragonets would’ve met their parents. '''Vulture- '''another dragon Firelily has known almost all her life, and shares the same relationship with Firelily as Starseer does. Firelily thinks their both annoying, randomly popping into her dreams once a week. '''Frostbite- '(moons, Firelily knows a lot of people...wait, it’s not over, is it?!?) Firelily met Frostbite soon before/after (forget which one) meeting her brother and father. The RainWing in her must’ve liked the way his scales looked shiny in the sunlight, and she grew to like him as more than a friend. They actually moved off to an island on the coast of the Rainforest, visiting their relatives every so often. Not usually together, though. '''Dragonets In Next Gen- '''yup, in a next gen RP I also did with Firelily and Frostbite in it, they had three dragonets. The oldest was Talara, whole Firelily had admitted to being a lot like her, Charmer, the quirky brother, and Pastel, the youngest. Other * In the story Firelily was featured in, The Deadly Dragonet, she was five. In literally every other story I’ll write, she’s four. * Firelily’s name is a combo of elements from both RainWing and SandWing names. Fire, from the elements of the only three SandWings I knew of at the time (besides totally dead Dune): Burn, Blister, and Blaze. Lily came from RainWing’s naming bases, since it’s flowers, animals, etc. * Since Firelily’s young, and grew up without any other person with magical death spit (love that name), the venom will leak into her flame. And whether her kin (mainly brother and children, who shares this ability) can counteract her venom or not is uncertain. Who’d want to try? * Originally (I forget if this is the case in the actual story), Firelily met Frostbite because she wanted a shiny bracelet/necklace (forget which one) and the shop keeper wouldn’t give it to her. Then Frostbite swooped in like an IceWing in Shiny Scales and got it for her (being feared by just about half of the Scorpion Den because of his “insanity” moments). * Firelily might as well be the dragon that represents me, but not like a Sona. She’s one of my favorite OCs, if not the best, and literally has been with me my whole time as a WoF fan. No joke. First OC? Hybrid. Before hybrids were even announced to exist. * “Scaaaaaaalessssss, stop showing my freaking emotions! No one needs to know that! STOP IT. NOW.” * hm...the song “Scars to Your Beautiful” by Alessia Cara might be a good song to recognize Firelily with; being sung by another dragon about her, as the song says things like “She doesn’t see her perfect, she don’t understand she’s worth it.” Even though she doesn’t (consciously) crave for attention and beauty. * Firelily hates knowing the future * She is also immune to her own venom, as an added thing I realized a while ago she’d need with such deadly venom * Everything Starseer and Vulture say to each other=flirting for Firelily, and quite frankly she can get vary annoyed at the two for it Gallery B686FABA-6313-494F-BA4F-8D4A82B20E7D.png|Frostlily ship drawing; was gonna be a GIF with Firelily’s scales getting ever crimson-er Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)